102913glissatlaloc
09:02 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling traversingAscensionist TA at 21:02 -- 09:02 GT: Yo 09:03 TA: Good morning, friend! 09:03 TA: How do you do This dÅy? 09:03 GT: It'x not morning and I don't really know you 09:04 GT: And fine I guexx 09:04 TA: ThÅT's odd! The sunrise oΛer my snowy peÅks wÅs remÅrkÅbly breÅThTÅking TodÅy. 09:04 TA: I Åm jusT finishing breÅkfÅsT 09:05 GT: Wow that'x phenomenal great job 09:05 GT: Here'x the thing 09:05 GT: Do you like being alive? 09:05 TA: WhÅT Å puzzling Thing To Åsk Å sTrÅnger.. 09:06 TA: NoT Å quesTion i geT Åsked Å loT ^^ 09:06 GT: You got xome wierd xhit from a creepy axx drone correct 09:07 TA: ÅcTuÅlly, I spoke To Å fellow Troll yesTerdÅy ÅbouT someThing regÅrding Å lisT 09:07 TA: sÅid i would recieΛe my noTice soon 09:07 GT: Yep 09:07 TA: buT creepy? 09:07 TA: i donT creep eÅsily :3 09:08 TA: why do you Åsk? 09:08 TA: i'm Åssuming you're Å Troll Too? 09:08 GT: Well, becauxe you're going to get pulverized by a meteor and xhit if you don't get the game 09:08 TA: why wouldnT you be ^^ 09:09 GT: And of courxe I'm a fucking troll, what elxe would I be 09:09 TA: hÅhÅ you hÅΛe Å funny wÅy of mÅking friends 09:09 TA: i like you 09:10 TA: wÅiT Å METEOR? 09:10 TA: excuse my densiTy 09:10 GT: Well, an axtroid, meteor whatever you want to call it 09:10 TA: okÅy?? 09:11 GT: It'x technically only a meteorite if if hitx a planet.... 09:11 GT: But that'x bexidex the point 09:11 TA: so Å big hulking piece of spÅce meTÅl is flying TowÅrd us ÅT This Λery minuTe? 09:12 GT: Kinda 09:12 TA: is iT on fire? i ÅlwÅys ThoughT meTeors hÅd spÅce fire 09:12 TA: buT spÅce is cold 09:12 TA: so 09:12 TA: wouldnT iT be icy? 09:12 GT: I've xtudied the xkiex for quite a while and never xaw them act xo xtrange 09:12 TA: Ån icy meTeor! how sTupid of me 09:12 GT: They catch on fire when they enter the atmo- IT DOEXN'T FUCKING MATTER 09:13 GT: The point ix , the meteorx that are going to kill you don't exixt yet 09:13 GT: YET 09:13 TA: whÅ! *flumps* 09:13 GT: They xeem to warp out of nowhere and craxh into a xpecific xpot 09:13 TA: well, ThÅT wÅs ÅnTiclimÅcTic. 09:13 TA: ok pÅl 09:13 TA: i donT know your Ångle here 09:13 GT: .... A xpot where a future player ix 09:14 TA: buT scÅring busy climbers wiTh ideÅs of myThicÅl meTeors is downrighT uncooTh 09:14 GT: Look, you've heard xomething about a lixt, right? 09:14 GT: Truxt me, thexe are real 09:15 TA: i sTill donT see how Åny of This informÅTion is perTinenT To my schedule 09:15 TA: Ånd Å lisT 09:15 TA: sure? 09:15 GT: Yex 09:15 TA: if ThÅT eΛen exisTs Too! 09:16 GT: Baxically, you have been choxen to be the only xurviving troll of your blood caxte 09:16 TA: by The drones? 09:16 GT: Yex, I got a xtrange package from xome wierd axx random drone 09:16 GT: Many otherx did too 09:17 TA: well This chÅnges Things Then! 09:17 GT: It contained a game called XGrub 09:17 GT: Which xuckx axx compared to Troll Legend of Zelda, or anything elxe for that matter 09:17 GT: It'x filled with horror and mixery and death 09:18 GT: But you have to play it, or xtay on Alternia and get your axx torn up by the end of the world 09:19 TA: Sgrub.. inTeresTing 09:19 GT: It'x completely NOT interexting 09:19 GT: My entire kingdom ix gone 09:19 GT: FUCK MY LIFE UGH 09:19 TA: your...kingdom? 09:20 TA: Åre you Å king? 09:20 TA: Å queen perhÅps? 09:20 TA: i'Λe... 09:20 GT: NO 09:20 TA: ÅlwÅys wÅnTed To meeT Å queen! 09:20 GT: I have a fucking bulge I'm not a queen 09:20 GT: You've never heard of the Trolltec Empire? 09:21 TA: ÅcTuÅlly, come To Think of iT.. 09:21 TA: I once hÅd Å dreÅm ÅbouT Å greÅT Temple in ruins 09:22 TA: filled wiTh ΛÅsT rooms Ånd glorious cÅrÅfÅces 09:22 TA: buT iT is unlikely These Two kingdoms Åre relÅTed! 09:22 TA: Tell me more ÅbouT your empire! 09:22 GT: It wax fucking awexome 09:23 GT: I had gold and peyote and cocaine and concubinex and ritual ball gamex and xacrificex to the godx and pyramidx and chili pepperx 09:23 GT: And Jaguardad 8:( 09:23 TA: is ThÅT your lusus's nÅme? 09:24 GT: Yea 09:24 GT: He'x fucking dead and it'x all my fault 09:24 TA: wow :( 09:25 TA: iT sounds like your ÅdΛenTure hÅs noT been fun ÅT Åll 09:25 GT: Yea I know 09:25 GT: The worxt part ix 09:25 GT: I uxed to be royalty, but now that all my richex are dextroyed 09:25 GT: I'm the xhit that people xcrape off the bottom of their xhoex 09:25 TA: so, you were Å king! or, sTill Åre? 09:26 TA: i wonder if Å king cÅn sTill be Å king wiThouT Ån empire To rule... 09:26 GT: .... I conxider myxelf to be one xtill 09:26 TA: sounds like The beginning To Å Thrilling noΛel! 09:26 GT: But a king ix only a king if otherx take him to be ax a king 09:27 TA: is Å mounTÅin sTill Å mounTÅin if The creÅTures ThÅT roÅm iT do noT see iT for whÅT iT Truly is? 09:27 TA: i Think so, ÅT leÅsT. 09:27 GT: I guexx 09:28 GT: Look 09:28 GT: You xeem really cool 09:28 TA: hmm? 09:28 GT: Xo I'd prefer if you didn't die in a fire 09:28 TA: well, me Too! 09:28 TA: fires Åre nÅsTy business! 09:28 GT: Pleaxe make xure you get that game and inxtall it 09:29 GT: And be on your toex... there are xome axxhole alienx who aren't too keen on acting like fucking normal people 09:29 TA: you know GT, I- well. hm. do you hÅΛe Å nÅme? 09:29 TA: Mine's GlissÅ! 09:30 GT: Tlaloc Zapote, baddext mother fucker around 09:30 GT: Well, I uxed to be 09:30 GT: Juxt Glixxa? 09:31 TA: HÅhÅ ok Then TlÅloc! I Think This gÅme of yours, whÅT did you cÅll iT, Sgrub? I Think iT will proΛe To be Å greÅT ÅdΛenTure indeed! 09:31 TA: MÅybe eΛen one of The mosT exciTing i'Λe eΛer Trekked! 09:31 TA: So sure, i'll do iT for you. 09:31 GT: I wixh I could xay the xame 09:32 GT: Be ready for xome changex, that'x all I have to xay 09:32 GT: I waxn't 09:32 TA: Ånd Ås fÅr Ås Åsshole Åliens go, where There Åre meTeors from spÅce, iT would be wise expecT some crÅzy hiTchhikers To booT! 09:32 GT: You xeem p cool 09:33 TA: Well, ThÅnkyou! :D 09:33 GT: Xtay xafe climber chick. Maybe I'll walk you thorugh the entering OK 09:33 TA: I Åm concerned for my lÅnd's well being now.. 09:33 TA: If whÅT you sÅy is True.. 09:33 GT: Don't worry, we get a new one 09:34 TA: I would like To keep my mounTÅins. Ånd mÅybe.. 09:34 GT: That'x at leaxt xomewhat ximilar 09:34 TA: i mighT find some new peÅks To conquer! 09:34 GT: Yea! 09:34 GT: And a interdimentional xnow demon that eatx grubx for breakfaxt! 09:35 TA: :O 09:35 GT: 8:| 09:35 GT: Yea 09:35 GT: It'x not pretty 09:35 TA: >:D where There is chÅllenging ÅdΛenTures, There is surely ΛicTory! 09:36 GT: By the way, I never got your full name 09:36 TA: IT's NunTÅk-- 09:36 TA: GLISSÅ NunTÅk 09:36 GT: Xee ya Glixx 09:36 TA: Bye now! 09:36 GT: Don't die 09:36 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling traversingAscensionist TA at 21:36 -- 09:36 -- traversingAscensionist TA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:36 -- 09:36 TA: :o 09:37 GT: >8:) 09:37 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling traversingAscensionist TA at 21:37 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.